mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Morgan
Ethan Morgan is the main protagonist of My Babysitter's a Vampire series. He is a geeky and sci-fi loving younger teenager who along with his best friend Benny, had discovered that his babysitter was a vampire. He is also a Seer. Background Awkward and sweet, Ethan just wants to have a normal high school experience, continue his unbroken streak on the honor roll and maybe date a girl. But two things make that almost impossible: The constant paranormal chaos of Whitechapel, and Benny. Ethan is a Seer, meaning able to see visions through touch. His visions usually help him learn more about supernatural forces and how to defeat them. It is not known where and how he inherited this power. Ethan and his friends are mainly known as nerds at Whitechapel High, a fact Ethan is more sensitive about than Benny or Rory. Ethan is understood most by Benny, whom he has been best friends with since childhood. He loves playing video games and is book-smart. He is very persuadable, because of which he usually goes along with Benny in his schemes. He is also shown to care for his loved ones and will go to any height to protect them. He is in the chess club along with Benny. Although Benny often gets the two of them into sticky situations, Ethan is usually able to find a way out. In the second season, Ethan attempts to use his smarts to figure out a cure for vampirism after the incident where Sarah bit him. Fun Facts *He is uncomfortable eating things that can dance *He is terrified of Needles. *He almost became Lucia's sun king Abilities As a Seer, Ethan can see the future, the past, the present, the truth or something else entirely, through visions, however as his visions are activated by touching something or someone supernatural, or linked to something supernatural, they are normally out of his control. Although he can sometimes willingly recieve them. A secondary ability is he can see and hear ghosts, who are naturaly invisible to all others. Mentally Ethan is also often shown to be highly intelligent, especially with computers. He is also very good at problem solving and finding solutions to situations. Relationships ''Benny :''Main article: Benthan Benny is Ethan's best friend and is the spellmaster in the paranormal fighting trio. ''Sarah '' :Main article: Etharah Sarah is Ethan's crush, close friend, and babysitter. It's been shown in both the movie and series how Ethan developed a crush on Sarah. In the movie, Ethan's crush on Sarah was first shown when he saw Sarah was his babysitter. Later, he told Sarah she's "so pretty". In the episode Blood Drive, Ethan offered to be Sarah's diet buddy, and when trading a pint of his blood, he let Sarah do it since he said he trusts her. In a future episode (Smells Like Trouble), when Ethan learns that Benny's love potion makes Sarah love Ethan, he decides to do nothing about it. Ethan's crush on Sarah also gets stronger in that episode. Sarah also has a crush on Ethan. Lucia Lucia almost made Ethan her Sun King Say Youll Be Maztak Trivia *It is unclear if Ethan and Sarah will date in season 2. *He shares the same last name with Vanessa Morgan, the actress who plays his love interest Sarah. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Morgan Family Category:Students Category:Seer Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2